SUITE LIFE SERIES FINALE PART 2
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: Hey guys...sorry it took so long. Anyways in Part 2 of THE SUITE LIFE FINALE we're going to see how thieir lives in England can change them forever. Will they strive to succeed? Will they finally be able to live the "sweet life" tons of twists.


_**Must come to a Suite End**_

_**The Suite Life Series Finale part 2**_

**A/N: If you did not read the first part of the finale **_**All Suite Things**_**, I suggest you read it before reading this. Because the story picks off from where it left off from part 1. **

Cody Martin was looking outside of the plane window as he saw many of the clouds passing by, and the distant glow of the moon was seen. As the plane made it's way closer and closer to their destination he was so excited to start his new life in a new city. He looked over to his left and saw the two most important people. Zack was laying on Cody's shoulder dozing off while listening to his iPod. He had so many memories with his brother.

Some that made him laugh: like the time when the two of them got into this huge food fight during the ball at the Tipton and caused everyone else to join in. There were of course some low points in the twins lives as well like the many countless fights they would have. But their was of course, the twin telepathy. Like the time they had a revelation about each other in Mr. Blanket's office even though Cody was in a banana suit.

As Cody looked to the seat next to him, Bailey was fast asleep on his other shoulder. He had many memories with her as well.

The awkward moments like the time in the hot tub when she was revealed to be a girl and not a guy. The six month plan still stuck in his head. He remembered the crazy antics that he had went through just to get her to go out with him. And of course the sad moments, like the times they were apart or broke up. But after graduation, Cody knew that nothing could possibly bring these two down again.

As Cody scanned the plane he noticed that Maddie was chatting to some random couple who was sitting beside her. He couldn't believe that her and Zack were finally together. As he thought that Zack put a huge smile on his face, which made Cody laugh. His brother always made him laugh.

As the plane came closer and closer to London England Bailey was scanning through her admission papers one last time to make sure she had everything ready for her upon their arrival. Cody couldn't have been more happier that they were going to the same university. He could be able to see her a lot more. He twiddled with the house key his mother gave him before they left. He was so excited that he was going to be sharing a house with four of his closest friends. He had seen pictures of the house, and he had to admit that it was really beautiful overlooking London, and the University only about two blocks away.

"Looks like your more anxious to land then I am" Bailey had been in Cody's arms for the past fifteen minutes.

"Yeah. I mean I can't wait for what the world has to bring." Cody said as he sighed and looked at the picture of the house.

"Are we there yet?" Zack began to come out of his sleeping mode and scanned the plane.

"Not yet buddy. About a good thirty minutes more."

Soon enough the plane had landed and the four friends were trying to get their luggage out of the luggage carousel. Zack of course had to run around the carousel since his hand was tied to the bags. Bailey and Cody had to yank his hand out of the bow to make him stop. Maddie had already collected all of her bags and was trying to hail a cab. Soon enough, she had got one of the drivers attention, and the four friends were glad to be out of the freezing rain. Zack told them the address of the loft that their mom had bought them and they were off.

The sights of London zoomed by the four friends and they were fascinated when the driver told them that the huge castle like structure was actually their school. All four friends were astounded at how big the campus was, and how many students were still lining up to enrol. Luckily they had all of that taken care of.

"here it is." The driver said as he pulled into a spacious parking area. Bailey paid the driver and the four friends immediately ran off towards the house.

Zack and Cody were shocked at how beautifully decorated it was. And they were even more shocked at how many floors the house had. It had four levels and three bedrooms. There was a bathroom in the twins room, and their was one on the third floor. The whole fourth floor was empty.

"Maybe we should do something with this extra floor." Cody said analyzing how much space there was.

"You think?" Zack said jokingly as he opened the two big glass doors to unveil a balcony.

"This could be perfect for a hang out place. You know other than the living room we can hang out here to sit, chat, we can even turn this room into a getaway if we wanted to." Maddie stated and the friends agreed that it was the perfect idea.

Zack and Cody were on the second level of their house where their bedroom was. It was a huge brown door and a golden door knob. As the boys entered they were shocked to find out that it had a built in flat screen TV, their gaming system was already in place, Zack and Cody had separate desks. As Cody walked into the washroom he almost fainted.

"Oh my gosh Zack come in here!"

Zack quickly placed his laptop on a desk and walked in to find a spacious bathroom with two showers, two sinks, and another flat screen on the wall.

"Wow mom seriously went overboard decorating!" Zack said admiring the granite floors.

As Cody pulled open the curtain he noticed the balcony once again. Zack and Cody just stood there admiring the view from their window.

On the third floor, Maddie and Bailey each had separate rooms. Of course the twins had to share a room since Zack asked for it. Bailey's room was so large she could fit an entire barn in there. She found that there was a bathroom in there as well. Bailey unpacked all of her things and opened the double doors to go to the bathroom. She hadn't showered in a day and it actually felt good to be in the shower again.

Maddie's room was exactly identical to Bailey's except that she had the balcony. As she laid down on her bed she began to think of all of the amazing things that were about to happen in London. And she got to spend it with Zack. She smiled. Never in a million years did she think that she would end up with Zack Martin. She decided she would visit the twins to see how their room was.

As the four friends were sitting in the boys room they still couldn't get over the fact that they were actually in London England.

"Wow it seems just like yesterday that we only started at Seven Seas High." Cody said as he flipped through the book he was holding.

"I know. Time flew by so fast when we were on that boat." Zack said as he continued searching for a good place to eat out on his computer.

"I don't blame you guys. I mean I was only on that boat for a week and it seemed like a load of fun." Maddie stated while doing her nails.

"I know it was. Now we have to say goodbye to it." Bailey said as she came into the room with a bowl full of popcorn.

"Trust me. We'll be back there soon enough." Zack said jokingly as the four of them laughed.

"Wow. It's already 10:30 we should turn in. Orientation is tomorrow." The four friends had been up most of the evening chatting about their adventures at sea, telling Bailey all about their crazy pranks at the Tipton, and trying to decide how to repay Carrie for all of this.

Bailey and Maddie made their way up to their rooms sleepily after hugging Zack and Cody goodnight.

The twins laid on their beds obviously madly in love with the girls.

"Wow who would have thought that Maddie would fall for you?" Cody said as he looked up to the stars.

"I did. Except it took longer than expected." The two laughed at that comment.

"Hey Cody, do you think that we could eventually stay in this relationship long enough to you know..."

"Ask them to marry us?" Cody asked questioningly.

"Yeah. I mean when I think of my future all I ever think about is Maddie is that some sort of sign?"

"I don't know. And whenever I think of my future I just think that Bailey should always be in the picture or there seriously nothing to look forward to anymore."

The boys continued talking until the wee hours of the morning. When they finally fell into a restful sleep. The boys dreamed of what their future held. And since they couldn't be happier right now, they smiled at the thought of their future.

Finally their summer rolled by as quickly as it had come, and they were finally in full force at university. The twins were studying hard. And much to Cody's surprise they were actually both getting a 98% average. Carrie came to visit them during the Christmas holidays, Mr. Mosby came to visit them as well late in the fall of that year, and London came to London England that year as well. Finally it was the New Year. They were saying goodbye to 2010 and hello to 2011.

Bailey was lying in Cody's bed as they warmed up near the fire.

"Can you believe that we've been going out now for the past three years?" Bailey said as she snuggled against Cody's warm body.

"I can't believe it either." Cody said as he kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't change it for the world though." Bailey said as she looked right into Cody's eyes. She played around with the solidarity ring that he had given her for their anniversary earlier that year.

"Me neither." Cody stated as he played with her hair. "These past three years have been a blast. Mostly because you've been there." He said as she kissed his on the cheek this time.

"Your the best Cody. You know that?"

"Of course I do. And don't you ever forget that." Bailey and Cody laughed at that comment then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Cody caught Bailey into a passionate kiss. As Bailey deepened the kiss, she began to rip off his pyjamas. And soon enough, they were making out with each other. Bailey and Cody both didn't want it to stop since it felt like fireworks going off in their minds. Soon enough they were dozing off in each others arms.

Maddie and Zack were up in her room as he was helping her with their latest assignment. Which proved to be challenging but with Cody's help, managed to finish it.

"Your so lucky to have Cody as a brother." Maddie said as she kissed Zack on the nose to thank him for helping her.

"Of course. I don't know what I would do without him." Zack said as he held Maddie in his arms on her bed.

"You two would always miss each other if the other went away. Even when you were kids." Zack and Maddie laughed.

"Cody's more like a best friend to me. I couldn't imagine him leaving though. That's why he made sure I passed the written exam to make it into Oxford." Zack said as he looked at the stars in the sky.

"I know what you mean. I wish I had a sister who I could care about." Maddie said sadly.

"I thought you said that you had dozens of sisters." Zack said. Maddie just laughed.

'That was at the High School Zack." Maddie and Zack both laughed at his silly mistake until they both fell asleep.

The group of four friend's slept right through the midnight celebrations. But in their dreams they were looking forward to another year of adventure, and were ready to take on any obstacle that the fates would throw at them since it was the love that kept them going.

As January came along school crowded them with exams after exams. The four friends were up until the wee hours of the morning trying desperately to cram everything in. They really wanted to make a good impression for their professors. As they were only four kids who got to get transferred to the doctors program.

"Congratulations you four. You have officially been accepted into the doctors program. Starting next week you will be studying medicine." Mr. Cannon the headmaster stated and the four friends were just sitting in their chairs dumbfounded. Never in their lives did they actually think that they were going to be doctors. Just like the saying said "hard work pays off" the saying could not have been more true. After five minutes of shock the four friends each hugged Headmaster Cannon and ran out of the admissions office happy.

"My god I thought that he might say that we would get kicked out." Zack said as their average did drop.

"Same here." Cody added. "But who would have thought that you would be a doctor?" Bailey and Maddie laughed. Maddie of course laughing the hardest.

"Looks like 2011 is finally going to be our year." Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around Cody for warmth.

As the shock of them being transferred died down and the hard work settled in, the four friends continued to stay strong. Since they were now in the same class as bailey, they helped each other out with the assignments, and grouped together when a major project was announced. During their final, the four friends dared to impress Professor Skinner. It was obvious that the four friends were desperate to become doctors. Professor Skinner announced one March day, that they were to enter training. Again, the four friends were shocked.

Their mom had been trying to keep up with their marks and all of the courses that they transferred into but it turned out, that she was having a hard time digesting the information just like her two boys Zack and Cody. The twins and Bailey were now 2o and Maddie was 23. They were having such a great time together as friends. They never knew how much fun moving to a different city would be.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Would Dr Zack and Cody Martin please report to third floor surgical unit" Zack and Cody were famous surgeons, Bailey was a cardiologist, and Maddie was a psychiatrist.

"Wow. Our first time to actually hear our names on those huge speakers." Zack said jokingly.

"Yeah. It's been quite the year hasn't it?" Cody said as he flipped through his patients charts.

The twins were really happy about the way their lives were turning out. They were really looking forward to the future.

"Hey Zack. What do you think of my gift to Bailey for her 25th birthday?" Cody pulled out a beautiful engagement ring which almost knocked his brother off his feet.

"Your proposing to her?" Cody nodded. Zack pulled out a ring as well and Cody was almost ready to faint. He had to hold onto one of the desks to prevent himself for doing so.

"Cody, why don't we surprise them tonight? A double engagement?"

"Zack that is the best idea that you could have possibly came up with."

The twins were doing rounds the whole night. So were Bailey and Maddie. They four were alone on the fifteenth floor. Cody nudged his brother when they had finished their meal. Over the next two years, Bailey had gotten even more beautiful. Maddie had been fainting once in a while. And when she walked into that room Cody, Bailey, and Zack had their arms stuck out to make sure that they would be ready to catch her if she did faint again. Maddie had a huge smile on her face. Zack had encouraged his twin brother Cody to check her out. Cody smiled the same smile and Zack continued to look back and forth from his twin to Maddie.

"O.k. you two what is going on?"

"It's about Maddie's fainting spells." Cody said as he still wore that same smile.

"Zack I'm pregnant." At that moment Zack swept Maddie off her feet and hugged her.

"Wait Zack. Your brother didn't even get to the best part yet." Maddie said. Bailey had been overjoyed about the news as well.

"Zack, their twin boys." Cody said excitedly. Zack almost fainted. He hugged Maddie harder this time. He had always wanted a boy. But two of them was a miracle.

After a round of hugs a bunch of doctors and nurses laughed at how happy Dr. Zack Martin had been. They all knew the twins had something going on with the other two doctors on that floor. Bailey and Maddie sat down and they twins left to get the rings.

'Are you ready Cody?" Zack asked as he fixed his hair in the bathroom.

"I think I am." Cody said fishing the two rings out of his pocket. Making sure he would give the right one to his twin.

Bailey and Maddie were chatting excitedly about turning the fourth floor of the flat into a nursery.

"O.k. Bailey." Cody said as he took a deep breath.

"Maddie?" Zack said with an excited smile.

"What?" The two girls said nervously.

"Will you marry me?" The twins said in unison.

"Yes!" The girls ran to the twins and caught them in a huge hug. That day had seriously been the best day of their lives. First Maddie and Zack found out that they were having twin boys, and Bailey had been so psyched that Cody had asked her the question.

The next week, they had started to decorate the fourth floor of the loft. The friends decided that even though they were about to start an extended family, they weren't going to move out of this loft. It was perfect for them. Maddie had been sewing two identical quilts with the names Lucas and Thomas on it. Zack had came up with the two boys names he liked and Maddie thought they were perfect. As they continued to paint the walls a nice shade of blue Bailey had been dreaming at what a perfect family would be like with Cody. Of course Zack and Maddie's first time was the night after new years. But her and Cody were waiting for the right moment. But the four friends were so looking forward to that summer. They were going to have a double wedding on board the S.S. Tipton. Of course, London just had to take part in the planning process. Now they had unnecessary horses, a horse drawn carriage, and London was expecting them to do their grand entrance while jumping out of a helicopter and landing on the altar. Of course the friends said no to the helicopter idea. Not only was dangerous, but seriously it was not the way to make an entrance at a wedding. London's step-moms may have done it, but they sure weren't.

As the days passed, March left them behind. And pretty sure June rolled by. Bailey and Cody had been anticipating the results from her tests. They had their "first time" during the New Year. Zack and Maddie had been blessed by a child since they both wanted to wait until after they were pregnant to actually do it. Now they just had to wait a little longer than expected.

"Congratulations Mrs. Pickett you are five weeks pregnant." Cody hugged Bailey. He was finally going to be a father. When he told Zack and Maddie it was like the night they all found out about Maddie's pregnancy.

Finally the day that they were desperately waiting for had finally arrived. It was the day of their wedding, and of course Cody was nervous and Zack was thinking of what his future held. Maddie was already four months pregnant and her stomach was showing. Zack would talk to his two boys every night inside Maddie's stomach. Even though they weren't there yet, he already loved them with all of his heart and soul. Bailey was one month pregnant at that time and Cody was awaiting the day that his little boy or little girl was placed in his arms.

Mr. Mosby walked by a bunch of people who were fascinated about two marriages happening at the same time. But when Carrie explained that the boys were twins everyone thought it was such a cute idea. London of course made her grad entrance down a ladder which came from the Tipton Helicopter causing half of the people ready to catch her. Maddie and Bailey were in the girls room brushing up. Cody and Zack were wiping away the sweats.

"Boys it will be fine." Their mother kissed them on the top of their heads and the twins hugged their mom. Even though they were 25 now going on 26, they still needed their mother for reassurance. Carrie was so happy that she was finally going to be a grandma. Even though she still looked young.

Finally the music began to play and Maddie and Bailey began to make their way one by one down the aisle. Bailey of course went first and walked down to meet Cody halfway. She gave Carrie a big hug. Carrie had been such a good mother in-law and she practically considered her as her second mother.

"You look beautiful Bailey." Cody said as the two took their seats. Cody caught a glimpse of Zack who apparently was leaning over a garbage can doing lord knows what.

"Cody. Is your brother o.k.?" Bailey said as her and Mosby eyed Zack who was still standing over a garbage can.

"He may be a little nervous." Cody said laughing. His brother glared at him and Cody just stopped laughing.

"And now I present the second bride getting married today Madeline Genibie Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick" Everyone was shocked at how long that name was. Zack immediately turned around causing the garbage can to fall off the platform and almost nail the wedding cake. Luckily, Kirby was standing there. Marcus and Woody both served as Cody and Zack's best man. London apparently was the maid of honour.

Zack awaited for the music to start playing. Maddie finally descended the staircase looking as beautiful as ever. Cody whispered good luck to his brother, and Zack nodded good luck back. As Maddie finally made her way down to the platform Maddie looked into the eyes of her one true love. She never thought that she would one day be marrying Zack Martin. Zack, the 12 year old she used to babysit. But, she did learn her lesson that age doesn't matter when it came to love. She would have immediately turned him down when her was 12, but now that he was all mature she couldn't resist.

"I love you Maddie." Zack managed to whisper as Mosby continued on with the epiphany which Cody and Bailey found so uninteresting that they were already asleep on the altar. As were the rest of the guests in the chairs, and the people standing fell asleep as well.

"Cody, Bailey..." Mosby said as he looked up from the bible.

The couple shot out of their seats when they heard their name being called. But Mosby knew that his epiphany was so long that it put almost half of the cruise asleep.

"Do you take each other in marriage? Do you promise to love each other in sickness and in health, for good and for bad, till death do you part?" Mosby said a little impatiently.

"We do." They said in unison.

"Zack, Maddie? Do you take each other in marriage? Do you promise to love each other in sickness and in health, for good and for bad, till death do you part?"

"We do." Zack and Maddie said excitedly.

"Now may I introduce you to our two newlywed couples on board the S.S. Tipton"

The four of them each kissed their spouse and everyone cheered. Who would have thought that Zack would be tied down to just one girl. Cody thought about this and just laughed. Now he couldn't wait for what the future had in store for him and his big brother. But whatever it was he was confident that they would be able to face it. Because nothing was stronger than the love that they shared with their spouse. Besides they did make the vow right? Cody smiled.

Cody and Bailey now moved out of the loft since they were only expecting one child. Zack and Maddie insisted that they stay. Even though it wouldn't make a difference since they were next door. The four friends promised to be active in each others lives when they were younger, and they weren't going to break that promise now.

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

Maddie and Zack were peacefully sleeping on the couch in the living room. They were keeping away from the bedroom since Cody accidentally cracked the window when he was trying to bring a package up a ladder. But of course all of the attention went immediately to him when he fell off the ladder a couple of seconds later. Zack thought it was funny actually, but Maddie wasn't so thrilled to come home to a cracked window.

Maddie was already one week overdue. And she was worried when her babies were going to come. She had gotten bigger over the months since she was holding two humans in her stomach. Zack immediately stirred when Maddie kissed him full on the lips.

"What was that for?" Zack said while he wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife,

"Well consider it a pre-Christmas gift." It was the morning of Christmas Eve and the tree was flooded with gifts from Cody and Bailey. And a bunch of other friends who also happened to send it via air mail.

"Are you hungry Maddie?" Zack asked as he began to emerge from the couch.

"Yeah...I..." Maddie began to hold onto her stomach and scream in pain.

"Maddie are you all right? " All of a sudden Maddie began bleeding.

"O.k. forget about breakfast. I think these two have another plan!"

"I think your right!" Maddie was already on the floor in pain.

"Here let's go." Zack said as he scooped his pregnant wife in one hand and the baby bag in another.

"Morning you two" Cody said while shovelling the snow.

"Cody you have to come to the hospital! The babies are coming. Oh man the car is buried in the snow!" Zack said kicking himself for not putting it in the garage.

"Here put Maddie in the car. I'll drive you." Cody said while opening the back seat of the van. Bailey ran outside when she noticed Maddie was being carried.

"Oh the babies are coming?" Bailey asked hugging Cody for warmth.

"No duh?" Maddie yelled in pain.

"I have some bad news." Cody said as he ran to the group. "The snow is too thick to drive in. And all of the hospitals are out of power. And the local roads are closed."

"You guys. I think it's coming!" Maddie screamed in pain.

"O.k. don't panic." Bailey said while flinging the front door open. "Me and Cody will deliver the baby. Zack get in the bedroom and get as many hot towels as you find. Maddie hang in there." Bailey screamed. "Finally our first delivery." Bailey said as she held onto her stomach.

"Please don't say your going into labour too." Cody said. Bailey just punched him in the arm.

"The baby kicked." Bailey said as she placed Cody's hand on her stomach. Bailey was already six months pregnant and Cody was desperate to know what the gender was.

The four friends were crowded in the bedroom. Zack was holding onto Maddie's hand, Cody was about ready to deliver the baby and Bailey was ready to receive the baby at the end of the bed with two blue blankets.

"O.k. I see the head. Now Maddie I'm going to need you to push." Maddie began pushing with all of her strength.

"Cody what's wrong? Why won't they come out?" Maddie said breathlessly.

"Maddie one more big push you can do this come on." Cody said encouragingly. Sure enough, the first baby came into the world and immediately started crying. Zack let out a sigh of relief and Maddie was smiling.

"O.k. Maddie time to deliver baby number two." Cody said two minutes later. Maddie once again pushed with all of her strength.

"Oh no this is new." Cody said three minutes later.

"What?" Bailey said while taking a look. "Oh this is not going to be easy..."

"What is it? " Zack said taking a peek. "Oh my god my wife is giving birth to a two headed baby!"

"What?" Maddie managed to scream when her energy returned.

"No you dumbo." Cody stated. "That's the baby's butt. It's a breach birth."

"Oh no!" Maddie said covering her eyes.

"Now I need you to push harder now. Go push!" Cody said once again. Maddie continued to push. After thirty minutes the second baby finally came out.

"Why isn't it crying? Would somebody please tell me why the baby isn't crying!" Zack said hysterically holding a crying Maddie in his arms. "Cody, buddy please do not scare me like that."

Cody and Bailey were doing CPR on the second baby, since the first baby had taken up most of the oxygen. They both began to frantically pump on the baby's chest. After five minutes, the baby let out it's first wail as the four friends wiped away the tears.

"Here they are." Cody said giving both of the babies to the couple. "Now do we have a name yet?"

"Yep. Please say hello to Marcus and Tyson Martin." Zack pronounced happily. Cody and Bailey planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. They all knew that these two babies were definitely going to be loved. As they looked on the clock it was midnight.

"Well Merry Christmas you two. And congratulations." Cody said while he kissed both of his nephews on the forehead and left to go be with his wife.

"Wow. I guess this is a Christmas miracle huh?' Zack said as he laid on the bed holding Tyson (the younger one).

"I know. I guess so. It kind of is a coincidence though. And when Tyson was born I couldn't help but be scared," Maddie said while snuggling against Zack's chest. Marcus was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"Merry Christmas Maddie." Zack said while he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift. I was going to go out with Cody to get you a gift today."

"Zack you've given me the best gift I could have ever asked for. These kids." Before Zack could protest Maddie kissed him fully on the lips.

Cody was flipping through the channels obviously exhausted from the days work that had happened. Bailey snuggled into his chest when she came into his bed.

"Some day huh Cody?" Bailey said as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"I'll say." Cody said as he pulled her into his arms. "You know what I realized though sweetie?"

"What did you realize?" Bailey said as she turned off the lights.

"That I'm so excited to be a father to this baby. It's not even here yet and I love it like crazy." Cody said holding Bailey's stomach.

"Well one things for sure. He's going to have a wonderful father." Bailey covered her mouth in shock.

"Did you just say he?" Cody said wide-eyed.

"Sorry Cody. I was saving it for the morning. I guess it came out earlier than expected huh." Bailey said red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father to a son." Cody said as he pulled Bailey in for one extra long kiss.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Bailey was giving birth to her baby and Cody was holding onto her hand for the whole time.

"Cody sweetie it hurts!" Bailey wailed in pain. Cody kissed her on the top of the forehead.

"Don't worry Mrs. Martin your baby will be here soon. His head is crowing!" A bunch on nurses crowded around the doctor at her signal. After one short minute the baby came into the couple's lives.

"Bailey sweetie you did it." Cody said as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you for being there for me Cody." Bailey said cupping his face in her hands.

"I wouldn't miss my son's birth for anything in the world." Pretty soon their son had been placed into their arms and Cody and Bailey both showered him with kisses.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

"Josh Martin." They both said at the same time, surprised that the spouse had liked that name. Thr nurse smiled.

As the couple finally got home on the third day at the hospital, Maddie and Zack decided to throw a surprise party. They were so glad that they had finally gotten home. Zack immediately ripped his nephew from his little brothers hands startling the three friends.

"Welcome to the world big boy!" Zack said.

"Did anyone remember to tell him the sex of your baby?" Bailey and Cody shook their heads. That's what they were forgetting. They forgot to tell Zack that he was going to have a nephew.

As the party progressed the four friends chatted and had fun with the babies. They knew in their minds that their mission was accomplished. They had taken the long way, but one thing was for sure. They were living the sweet life.


End file.
